To Wield a Spear
by SarahWeasley
Summary: A mysterious figure appears at the council meeting held by Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Their company goes from nine to ten in an instant. Follow Caran, the daughter of a legend, through her journey alongside the fellowship of the ring.
1. Chapter 1

Intense grey eyes gazed avidly, unmoving. Focused solely on the tall, slender figure of Lord Elrond as he spoke calmly, his tone laced with the utmost urgency.

"The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond's words were followed by a piercing silence before it seemed that everyone chimed in and began to speak at once.

It was some chaotic moments before a soft, but sure voice broke through the cacophonous flutter of voices. It was a welcomed break from the loud rush of voices that had started to pain their silent watcher.

"I will take it! I will take it." It was the young hobbit Frodo, as the hooded figure knew it would be. He was the only right choice for the monumental task at hand, for he would not so easily succumb to the rings evil. But the choice had to be his own. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though- I do not know the way."

The hidden figure waited until the precise moment. Holding back a short laugh as the concealed hobbits she had noticed right off the bat has sprung from their hiding spots, pledging to help Frodo on his dreadful quest. Not allowing anyone to protest. The were faithful. They would follow Frodo for as long as they could, this was already apparent. "Nine companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

The second the last word rolled fluently from his lips their silent watcher jumped from the roof, spear clasped tightly in her pale, slender fingers, landing directly in front of the shocked elven lord. To surprise Lord Elrond was a big feat indeed.

"Ten, I should think would be more accurate," she said in her near musical voice and lowered her hood, her mess of deep red hair springing loose just as Gandalf raised his staff.

"Caran…" Elrond said breathlessly, his voice trailing off as he stared at the seemingly youthful woman in front of him in bewilderment. It had been many, many years since they had set eyes on each other. She found his face a very welcomed sight indeed.

"Lower your staff, Gandalf. I intend nothing but friendship and protection for young Frodo here," she spoke softly as she turned her steady gaze on him.

"Aiglos…" he murmured suddenly as he caught a glimpse of the spear she held and quickly glanced to Elrond for confirmation. He simply nodded. That was all that was needed. "You are correct. Ten would, in fact, be more accurate. Council dismissed. Lady Caran, Gandalf, Aragorn, follow me, if you will," Elrond called as he exited the room, leaving behind many confused faces.


	2. Chapter 2

The three figures followed quickly after lord Elrond as he hurried through his halls towards his study. Caran cast one last look back at the members of the council, her lips curving in the slightest of smirks as she saw their faces. All were laced with confusion, some with disapproval, for her lack of tact and manners, obviously. She was a Lady, a very important one at that, but she had spent so much time in the wild, experiencing dangers few could relate to, that she could not bring herself to care. She was proper when the occasion called for it. She did not believe that to be now. In any case, over the years she had taken up and portrayed a certain attitude to dissuade anyone from any desire to get to know her. She did not want any connections with those she encountered on her travels, and even more so, she did not want them to discover her true identity, not until it was revealed by herself. It was hard for her to hold back sometimes, as being brash was something she fell into easily now. Perhaps, not the best trait for an elf but it was what she had known and become accustomed to for a few hundred years. Habits were hard to break, even for an elf.

When they finally reached their destination, Elrond ushered them inside before taking care to shut the door firmly behind him. It would not do to have eavesdroppers, not yet.

"Caran," he said, walking forward to clasp her free hand in his own, it is great tidings to see you again. I was beginning to worry that some evil had befallen you." Elrond continued to speak, his words sincere and very pleased.

"No my old friend, no evil has befallen me. Ever since the rumor of the finding of the Ring reached my ears I have roamed these lands looking for proof, gathering as much information as I could. Rumors that the Nazgul were roaming the lands and a chance encounter with a gangly creature only solidified those whispers of the Rings return," she said, her words some what rushed. "I deemed it time that I come forth and play part in its destruction and reveal myself for who I truly am. I doubt Sauron will be too pleased with the heirs of Gil-Galad and Isildur united, standing against him once more. He only barely escaped last time. He will not do so this time."

"Gil-galad's heir…?" Aragorn piped in, his voice trailing off as he regarded the elf in front of him with wide, questioning eyes.

"This is Caran, wielder of Aiglos. Gil-galad's only daughter. I was beginning to believe you truly were a myth," Gandalf told her, smiling.

"Alas no, I am not a myth, though rather very elusive, you could say. My father thought it best, given the troubled times, that my identity remain a secret. I spent most of my days as a child hidden away, deep in the forests of Lothlorien."

"So it is true then! Gil-Galad did, have a child, but how? Who is your mother?" Aragorn cried, a new hope gleaming in his dark eyes.

"Yes, I am his daughter, but that is all I shall say on that matter for the time being. I come to wield Aiglos alongside Narsil as it was during the Last Alliance," she spoke proudly gazing at her spear fondly. "While some may not see it, I still have much hope in the race of man. I have seen them, lived amongst them. There is much good still within them. Have they the right push, they will act upon it," she said, looking meaningfully at Aragorn.

"And I shall gladly wield Narsil alongside you, my lady," Aragorn told her, bowing his head slightly, a gesture she returned.

They smiled at each other, both grateful, before Elrond called for her attention. He now stood with his palm stretched out to her, a small item resting on it.

"This, then, belongs to you," Elrond said as he motioned for her to take Vilya, the ring of air, one of the three elven rings that Sauron had gifted to their race, though of Elvish make.

Her response was quick, and very firm. "No. It is not my destiny to bear a ring of power, Lord Elrond. My father placed Vilya in your safekeeping, and there it shall remain. I have no use for it. I fear it would only be in danger if I were to keep it."

He stared at her long, and hard, her gazed never once leaving his own. "So be it, Caran," he said after a long while as he slipped the ring back onto his finger.

For the first time since Caran had made her presence known Aragorn finally caught full sight of the vivacious elf. Her hair was arguably one of her most striking assets, second only to her overall natural beauty and radiance. Long waves of a deep, deep red cascaded effortless over her shoulders and down her back. Aragorn had been around elves a good portion of his life and never in all his time with them had he encountered an elf with red hair. This, he supposed, was the origin of her name, Caran, which meant red in elvish. It was fitting he thought, very fitting indeed.

Like most elves she was very tall, over taking him by at least three or four inches. While he assumed she was slender, it was hard to tell through the thick brown cloak she had draped over her shoulders. One thing for certain, she definitely possessed the traits of the Nolder of old, with her smoldering grey eyes and fair skin. While he had never seen him, Gil-galad having passed far before his time, from all the descriptions he had ever read concerning the elf, this fair maiden before him was definitely his daughter.

This arose more curiosity than anything else. Of course there had been rumors that Gil-galad had fathered a child, but Aragorn had believed them to be mere stories. People liked to talk, and people liked to exaggerate. He knew far too well that a simple look in ones direction could be spun into a huge story and have no truth behind it but that initial look. Evidently, her existence had not been some exaggerated story, and for this he was glad. They might stand a chance with Narsil and Aiglos fighting together again. There were no records of her birth, her mother, where she dwelt, or anything of the sort. There had been a tight lid kept on her existence, and for good reason, Aragorn thought. She would have been hunted, just as he had been, for Sauron knew of his existence.

Besides the fact that she stood in front of him know, tall and beautiful, obviously old friends with Elrond who provided all the confirmation needed of her identity, it was as if she did not exist.

"I wish to hear all that you know concerning the ring and movements of the enemy. But not tonight. Your clothes are worn with the signs of a long travel. I will show you to a room where you can tidy yourself up. I'm assuming you have a horse, and belongings you'll need to grab?" Elrond asked her."My belongings are in a bag right outside of the city. No horse, this time. My need for urgency was much greater. I called upon a friend of old, an eagle some of you here may be acquainted with," she said, glancing at Gandalf.

"Then let us be swift. There is a feast tonight, and I wish you all to attend," he said as he pulled open his study door.

It had been many years since Caran had found herself in a dress, and some how it now felt very unusual to her. She shook her head, clearing her mind of traveling, during which she ordinarily donned a simple pair of pants and a tunic. She had had no time for fancy ware. She was often on the go without a second's notice.

It felt strange now, as she strode down the halls of Lord Elrond, to feel safe, to not have to worry about some unforeseen foe. It felt nice, she concluded, to not have to worry for the present. This last thought entered her mind, bringing a smile to her face just as she passed through two elegant doors and came upon a table surrounded by people and laden with food. It was a welcoming sight compared to her somewhat hurried, and often times cold meals.

She took a seat a few chairs down the table from Elrond, leaving herself surrounded by four hobbits. Not that she minded, of course. She had long since learned that hobbits were fascinating beings. She laughed softly as she heard one of the hobbits mention how this would be his second feast in two days. He sounded very excited.

Her laugh did not go unnoticed as the hobbits looked in her direction, regarding her closely.

"Well hello there, I'm Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin," he smiled widely and then proceeded to introduce the other three hobbits.

"I'm Caran. It is a pleasure to meet you all," Caran said with a genuine smile. "I've always enjoyed the company of hobbits. You are a quaint folk."

"You know of us?" Merry asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

"Yes Merry. My travels have taken me to the Shire and the Old Forest several times. They are both lovely places."

"Well this is a first," Merry said, smiling, "Not many have been to the Shire. Looks like you'll just have to tell us of your home instead."

Caran was silent for a while, aware that most eyes and ears present were focused solely on her. The tricky hobbit, she couldn't help but think. "I dwelt in Lothlorien for many years… but that is not my home, not really. I am fond of the place, but my heart does not belong there."

The hobbits looked at her with an unwavering curiosity, almost begging for more.

"How about this? After our meal I shall sing you a song about my father and then if you have questions, I shall answer them." With a nod from the hobbits it was settled. She would sing, though she was not so sure how she felt about it.

When Caran and present company had finished their meals they left the table and slowly made their way down the hall entering a room lit only by a roaring fire, the Hall of Fire. The hobbits trailed behind her, chatting excitedly. They had been in this very room the day before, and to experience it again was a real treat.

She sat in silence for a good hour, her eyes closed peacefully before she felt a gentle tapping on her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she came face to face with young Merry and Pippin.

"You promised us a song!" Pippin said, happily, Merry nodding enthusiastically.

"I suppose I did," Caran agreed as she stood from her spot and slowly walked to the center of the room, standing between two large pillars. She picked up a lute and strung the chords nervously. She was not afraid of singing. No, she was afraid of the reaction that was to follow. With a sigh she began to play, her magical voice flooding through the room as she sang of the loss of her father, Gil-galad.

_Gil-Galad was an Elven-king._  
_Of him the harpers sadly sing:_  
_the last whose realm was fair and free_  
_between the Mountains and the Sea._

_His sword was long, his lance was keen,_  
_his shining helm afar was seen;_  
_the countless stars of heaven's field_  
_were mirrored in his silver shield._

_But long ago he rode away,_  
_and where he dwelleth none can say;_  
_for into darkness fell his star_  
_in Mordor where the shadows are._

As the last words left her lips, a shocked silence lingered in the hall as the majority of those present caught the significance immediately.

"Sam! That's the song you sang," Frodo said happily, looking at his friend and breaking the thick silence in the hall. Caran quickly set down the lute and removed herself from the wall, desperately wanting to flee from the penetrating stares.

"I think I shall retire now. But fear not little hobbits, we have a bit of a stay in Rivendell yet. I shall answer your questions at another time. Good night."

And with that she had gone through the doors and disappeared down the corridor. Every single set of eyes lingered on her as she hurried off.


	3. Chapter 3

After that night in the Hall of Fire, Caran stayed mostly to herself. She very carefully avoided confrontation with anyone, even the hobbits, though she did mean to speak with them at some point. Besides a single meeting with Elrond and Gandalf, in which she told everything of the enemy she could think to share, she had spent most of the time in the forest surrounding Rivendell. It felt weird for her to be stationary. The majority of her life, save for her early youth, and a time she lingered in Lothlorien, she had always been on the move.

The feeling was nice at first, however, the more time they spent in Rivendell, the more restless she became. She could not explain the feeling, though she did not linger on it. No, her thoughts brought her elsewhere. To the long journey that stood before the elf and her companions. She knew not what would become of them, though she suspected what her fate would be. Though, this was something she tried not to dwell on. What would be, would be. There was no use thinking of something that had not yet come to pass, and that was in no way certain.

About a month and a half had passed since the elf had arrived in Rivendell, and it was on this day that Caran was deep in thought, and deeply relieved. She had encountered Gandalf in one of the many hallways, and he had shared the news that they would be departing in a week. She was beyond excited and found herself wondering aimlessly through Rivendell, a smile on her face.

It was actually rather early in the morning when Caran found herself walking through a quaint garden, filled with pretty little elvish flowers and plants, that her peace and quiet was assaulted by the loud conversing of four voices. She knew exactly who they belonged to and found herself being pulled in there direction. They were interesting beings, hobbits, and she very much wished to get to know them. Given her present good mood, she did not think the nature of her impending conversation with the Halflings would ruin her mood too much.

"Why hello there little ones," she said softly, the hobbits jumping as she all but snuck up on them. "I apologize. I did not wish to startle you."

"Caran!" Merry and Pippin shouted simultaneously, once they got over their shock of being startled.

"It's lovely to see you. We had actually just been speaking about searching you out. You owe us a story," Merry said, quite boldly. This brought a smile to her face. A stout hard he had indeed.

"Yes, I believe I do. What would you like to know? It is a long, and devastating story for me. I would appreciate the briefness."Out of the corner of her eye, to the left, Caran caught a glimpse of black. She was worried at first, however, on closer inspection she discovered they had eavesdroppers. She let it slide for now, but made a point to keep a guard on what she said. She did not want to give too many of her secrets away, not yet anyways. She would need to acquaint herself with her fellowship first. She assumed that she could trust them because Lord Elrond had let them enter Rivendell, however, she had not gotten by the many years of her life by someone else's word. She trusted Elrond with her life, but there are some things you need to find out on your own, and this was one of them. Caran was very aware of how skeptical an elf she was, but she could not help it. It was not likely to change either, so long as evil plagued middle earth.

"So… Gil-galad was your father?" Sam asked hesitantly, surprising her. She had not expected him to be the first to pose a question. He seemed shy, reserved. But then again he was a hobbit, and they seemed to have an insatiable curiosity when it came to stories.

"Indeed, he was."

"I've heard stories since the night in the Hall of Fire. There are no records of Gil-Galad fathering a child. Why were you kept secret?" Frodo asked curiously, looking at the elf before him.

"It was for my safety, really, and the safety of my mother. Though it has been long since forgiven and forgotten, my grandfather had promised my mother's hand in marriage to a wood elf. My mother fell in love with my father, however, and fled the realm of Mirkwood to live with him, in secrecy of course. Evidently, my grandfather scoured the lands looking for her and when he found her she was with child. Her intended called off their proposal, not wanting a tainted wife. Neither her intended, nor my grandfather ever discovered it was Gil-galad who had, as her father said, stolen the bride.

"Who was her intended?" Pippin asked her, very curious, although he was sure he would not recognize the name. "That information I shall not divulge at this time. It has been a long kept secret that I do not wish to bring to light. However, if it had not happened, a very prominent figure in the land of Mirkwood would not be here today, nor would I, and so I am most happy and relieved she fell for my father." Caran said, firm in her belief.

"My birth was not hidden, little hobbits, merely altered, you could say. To say that Gil-galad was my father may have caused a problem. They feared it would have prompted Mirkwood to wage a war against my father. So instead they said she was with a lower guard elf, and under the protection of Gil-galad. My grandfather never spoke to her again. He has sailed to the Havens now. As for her prior intended, he fell in love with another and had a child with that elf. It really was for the best, although it tormented my mother to not speak to her father.""What happened to your mother?" Merry asked quietly, fearing the answer.

"She died."

"How?" Sam asked gently, not wanting to push her too much.

"She died of a broken heart, mostly from the death of her beloved, but also the failed reconciliation with her father. A few weeks after my father passed, my mother caught wind that her father was sailing to the Havens, and so she and I rode like the wind to speak with him. She begged for not his forgiveness, for she had been happy with her life, but for him to look at her, to speak to her. He did not. He simply turned to me, told me he loathed me and boarded his ship. My mother succumbed to death a few weeks after the last encounter with her father."

A heavy silence lingered in the air as Caran finished her story. The hobbits had not had to deal with much strife in their relatively happy lives, and they did not quite know what to say. Even Frodo, whom had lost both his parents at a young age, was at a loss.

"I spent some years in Lothlorien, and since then I have devoted my life to tracking and hunting the enemy, as well as studying their movements and strategies. I like to say I know a lot, but in retrospect, I do not. It was through studying the enemy I gathered the ring had been found, and I raced to Rivendell to see what help I could provide," she said, bringing her story to a close. She had told enough of her tale for the present.

"And with that, I take my leave. I have said more than I am comfortable with." Caran stood and left, leaving the young Halflings deep in thought with many questions still.

The remainder of their stay in Rivendell passed far too slowly for Caran's liking. She hated being idol. She was a creature of adventure, always on the move. While the safety of Rivendell was indeed a nice comfort, she was anxious for the quest to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Caran stood in front of the gate of Rivendell. She was clad simply in a pair of thick brown pants, sturdy brown boots, and a green tunic, an interesting design of leaves up the sides. She wore a thick, warm cloak lined with thick fur over her other articles of clothing, a gift she and the fellowship received from Elrond. Leather bands were present on her wrists to protect them from the backlash of her bow. At her waist she had strapped a belt to hold her throwing knives, her bow rested over her right shoulder, her quiver hidden in a pack resting lightly on her back. Her spear, Caran's most treasured possession, she had clasped firmly in her left hand.

She knew she was fairly heavily armed despite the fact that the company did not march to war, but hoped more for secrecy, but old habits die hard. She had learned to fight with all of her weapons, and depending on the situation, preferred each in certain cases. She would not have it any other way. In any case, it was never certain what was going to happen, and it was her philosophy to be prepared for any situation that may arise, rather than being severely unprepared.

It was the day they were to depart, and she was the first to arrive, ready and eager to go. Elves wishing to bid them farewell, in addition to her companions, started to trickle in slowly, until at long last Caran was surrounded by the other nine member of the fellowship, who were encircled by a large group of elves. She smiled as she saw Aragorn carrying the sword which had been foraged anew. Rather than Aiglos fighting along Narsil once more, it would be Aigloas and Anduril, for Aragorn had given the sword a new name. Caran was pleased with this. She knew Aragorn was nothing like his ancestor, he had more heart, more self control and would not take the ring for his own. She thought the change of name set him apart from that past, and that was a good thing.

She stood quietly, waiting patiently as Lord Elrond spoke to them as a whole. The last of his words making the biggest indent on her memory.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will," he said, his voice ringing out through the crowd. Caran knew she would not turn back. She would follow Frodo for as long as she could, protecting him to the best of her ability.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Caran nodded in Lord Elrond's direction, and then in turn nodded to each of his children, who she had been somewhat acquainted with, before turning and following the fellowship on the beginning of their long, treacherous journey.

There were no cheers as they left, no smiling, no laughter. There was a hint of sadness in the air. It was an overall gloomy affair as they walked on and out of sight of the last homely house in Rivendell.

While they had left Rivendell that day early in the morning, it was now approaching the late afternoon. They had covered many miles and Caran could tell the hobbits were weary and hungry.

"Gandalf!" She called ahead, her voice carrying just enough for Gandalf to hear it. "We should take a break and have a quick meal to replenish our strength," She told him, glancing meaningfully at the hobbits.

He looked around for a moment before nodding. They were in as appropriate a place as ever to halt for the present, as the few trees and underbrush would prevent them from being sighted by unfriendly eyes.

Caran couldn't help but smile as she heard a sigh of relief emit collectively from the hobbits. Judging by the similar smile on Legolas' face, she assumed he had heard the same.

Rather than sitting with the hobbits as she had intended, she moved towards the blonde elf's side. While he was of her race, she had not taken time to acquaint herself with him. She intended to remedy that.

"Legolas," she said softly as she found an acceptable seat on a rock next to him. It was not comfortable, but she and her company were roughing it. It would do. "Caran," he mimicked in the same tone, the smallest trace of a smile on his lips.

"Tell me about yourself.""You know who I am," He countered.

"Yes, I know you are Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil, much as you know I am Caran, daughter of Gil-galad. But your title, your parentage… they tell me nothing about you, just who you will live up to. So tell me about plain Legolas, not prince Legolas. I want to become acquainted with the true you. Not the image you must live up to."

Legolas stared at her for a long while, a queer look stretching deep into his blue eyes. For a moment Caran had the slightest thought that she may have asked too much, until a smile broke out onto the young princes face.

"You are interesting indeed," he said, his eyes alight with wonder and curiosity. She was a curious elf to behold and he endeavored to learn more about the heir of Gil-galad.

"Very well, I shall tell you of plain Legolas, but only if you tell me of plain Caran in turn." he said, unable to hold back a small smirk as he spoke.

"I have always been plain Caran. Until now, few knew of my true lineage; I could count them on my hands. I had only the image of an elf to live up to. But yes, I shall tell you of myself as well."

Legolas paused for a moment, thinking, before he finally began to speak.

"Well, I suppose I have spent most of my life learning to fight. I started with the bow and my knives at an extremely young age. I'm not even sure when. Before I turned one hundred," he told her, smiling.

"I have spent a large portion of my life patrolling the forest of Mirkwood. It has grown dark these past few hundred years." "I have been in your forest before. I have witnessed this darkness you speak of. I am particularly fond of the spiders," she said, grimacing at the one encounter she had had with them.

"But Legolas, I did not ask what you did. I asked about you. Why did you start to learn to use your weapons at such a young age? What's your favorite color, food? What do you like to do when you are not carrying out your duties to your realm?" Caran asked, positioning herself on the rock so she was now facing Legolas.

"I am so used to performing my duties that those are the first things I think of," he told her, grinning slightly.""It would appear this quest is much needed. I need to get out more," he said, to which Caran nodded and smiled.

"I started training so young because my father thought it was a good idea. He wanted me to prefect marksmanship so that I was able to protect myself from the growing dangers in middle earth. Judging by how the realm I reside in today is, it was a good idea. As for my favorite color, I cannot really choose one in particular. I love the color of nature; the woods, the animals, the water… all of these encompass a great variety of colors, and so to choose one would be inaccurate. I am sure you understand this."

"I do. I am very much the same. Although, I could very easily tell you that gray is my least favorite color, as I am not the fondest of stone structures, many of which are in fact gray."

"A favorite food is another thing I cannot name. There are far too many things I enjoy, and far too many that I have yet to try. But I do enjoy trying new things, and I have always been fond of exploring and learning of new people, cultures, the like," he finished, smiling.

"See. That's more like it. That's exactly what I wanted, to hear about Legolas and not the prince."

"And now will you return the favor?" Legolas asked, looking a Caran curiously, very interested to learn more about the beautiful elf.

Caran was about to answer, but stopped short, her ears twitching, head turning around instantly in the direction she had heard a branch break, just on the outskirts of where they had made their temporary camp. Legolas had heard it as well, and was staring intently at the trees and underbrush, his bow in his hands, an arrow notched. Likewise, Caran had a throwing knife clasped tightly in her hand.

Their defensive stances had caught the attention of the rest of the fellowship, who were now on high alert as well. Gandalf was immediately at their sides, the others a bit farther back, but still in hearing distance.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked, his hand resting at the hilt of his sword Glamdring. "I am not certain. All I heard was a branch break," Caran told him, her watchful eyes never leaving the area they were trained on. "It could be just an animal," Legolas said, though he did not release his bow.

"But it could also be an enemy," they heard Aragorn whisper.

They fell silent after Aragorn spoke, all eyes fixed on the bush. It only took a few minutes for the bush to rustle again, only to have a small deer jump forth and run in fright, passed the fellowship.

"All that for just a deer!" Pippin commented, very relieved, as he watched the creature bounce off. "It could have been more. It is always better to ere on the side of caution," Boromir told the young hobbit.

"Boromir is correct. It could have been something that bore a threat. As luck would have it, it was merely a deer. However, I feel uneasy about this place. Let us move on," Gandalf said, sheathing the sword he had drawn as the bush had rustled.

"Looks like we will have to continue this conversation later, Legolas," Caran looked at the blonde elf, grinning. She liked to keep an air of mystery about her. She found it highly entertaining, and in these days, entertainment was hard to come by. Legolas, on the other hand, did not look quite as pleased.

"That is highly unfair. Shouldn't I get compensation for answering your questions?" Legolas asked her, arms over his chest. He was attempting to intimidate her into answering, but she saw right through it.

"Oh, I will tell you when the next chance arises. I prefer to be more alert when we are actually on foot. However, the compensation you seek, you have already had," she smiled knowingly.

"What do you mean?""Back in Rivendell when I had a little chat with the hobbits you and Aragorn listened in on a conversation that you were not privy to."

"You heard us?" Aragorn questioned, his face laced with confusion.

"Despite the fact you were raised by elves, you are not so light footed as we," she laughed softly.

Gimli let out a snort , patting Caran on her back as best he could.

"I think we'll get along just fine, Lassy."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! First off, I just wanted to give a big shout out to you all who have read this, written a review, etc… It means the world. Thanks so much! I would also like to point out that while I have been including quotes from the movie, I am going more off of the books. So if you notice some discrepancies, this is why. I am more fond of the book and so I would base my story off of it. (Also, I wanted to point out that while the Shire was not technically part of Lindon, that I know of, I am incorporating it as an outskirt of the Elven Kingdom… sorry if this bothers anyone.)_

It was a fortnight ago, at least, Caran suspected, that they had turned southwards from the Ford of Bruinen, into more sketchy territory. They had hoped to follow their current course, traveling west of the Misty Mountains, to get them closer to their destination. If fortune shined upon them, they would go unnoticed in the foreign lands they traveled through. Caran was pleased now that they seemed to be experiencing more pleasant weather. In the two weeks since they had left, the weather had been altogether gloomy, and far too windy. It had been frigid, and now they had had the opportunity for a nice, warm fire, along with a warm meal; a novelty that they had not had since their departure from Rivendell.

The wind had lessoned and that was indeed a great treat. It was still cold, but more pleasant with out the added chill of the wind. It was bearable.

They came to a halt for a little while as the sun shone, and the Misty Mountains rose high above them, like grand pillars, covered by a magnificent blanket of snow. They were majestic.

"Baraz, Zirak and Sathur!" Gimli named the mountains, staring in awe at the home of his ancestors.

"It is for the Dimrill Dale that we are headed," Gandalf said, pointing to a deep valley where the mountains divided.

"The Dimrill Dale? And then over the pass of Caradhras?" Caran asked, a sour expression covering her face. She did not like that plan, not one bit, though she had expected it. At this time of the year it was folly to travel over the cruel mountain. It was a plan that was doomed to go wrong, of this she was certain.

"Yes, that is our path," Aragorn told her.

She did not agree with this, but she kept her mouth shut. She knew that Aragorn had chosen the path they would take, and he seemed very intent on following it to the end. She fell silent, gazing back over the land, her eyes lingering on the peak, as Gandalf began to speak.

"Let us rest here for today. Hollin was once a kingdom of elves. It has a pleasant feel to it. I believe it should prove to be a safe resting place for tonight as well.""The elves who dwelt here long ago were of a race which is very strange to me. The trees lament their departure: _deep they delved us, fair they wrought us, high they built us; but they are gone,_" Legolas spoke, his voice trailing off.

"Strange they are to you, perhaps. However, I am much older than you. I recall them well. They fled these lands long ago, many of them residing in Lindon before they sought the Havens," Caran told Legolas as she sat, patting the ground next to her. She owed him some insight on herself, and she intended to reveal to him some of her past. She could not hold back the small smile as the hobbits sat very near by, listening, curious to hear more.

"Lindon?" Legolas asked, eyes widening slightly. He had heard tales told of the long ago deserted city when he was but a child. "That was an elvish kingdom long ago, but no more. I heard stories of its splendor, but I never had the pleasure, or opportunity to visit it."

"I was born there, sort of" she told him, smiling as she turned her gaze to the hobbits. "You were as well. Many, many years after my people abandoned the city, the hobbits settled there. I still visit from time to time. It was my first home and still bears a large part in my heart."The four hobbits were wide eyed with wonder. They had clearly not been too acquainted with the areas distant history. She was not surprised in the least. The hobbits were a people who tended to keep to themselves, and delved only into business that concerned their race. That it had previously been a small portion of what was once a glorious elvish kingdom would have held little importance other than that of a great story. Had it been the main portion of Lindon, it might have been an entirely different story. Being that it was only a bordering country, it played little importance in the scope of things. More often than not, it was not included in mentioning's of the beautiful land.

"You were born in the Shire?" Merry asked, his voice full of excitement.

"Yes, and no. It was Lindon at the time, in all technicalities. My father ruled there. Lindon was much larger than the Shire, its boundaries stretching quite a bit father than your home does now. It encompassed much land, and so the Shire was but a portion of it, being only one of the outskirts of the kingdom. However, I was born in what is the Shire, away from where most of the elves resided. This was for secrecy, of course. My father desired to be there for my birth, but could not in the center of Lindon, and so they traveled to the Shire. My mother had me there. Structurally, it was very different back then. There is not even the slightest resemblance now to my birthplace, other than the nature itself. However, it is still a lovely place; one which I shall never forget." She smiled fondly as she recalled her home of old, and those who once dwelt there.

"No one back home will ever believe this," Sam muttered, as the two elves laughed softly.

"It is not that difficult to believe, Samwise. Just look at how close Rivendell and the Havens are to the Shire," Legolas pointed out, Caran nodding in agreement. "But you must remember, the Shire was but a portion of a large kingdom. To my knowledge few elves even dwelt there. They did not leave much of a mark, as they did here in Hollin."

The hobbits nodded, obviously pondering this new revelation. It brought a smile to Caran's face. Seeing the hobbits; being around them, made her think of the place she was born and had loved so dearly.

They fell silent for a while, and it was not long after that a small fire was lit, a warm meal cooked, at the hobbits request, of course. With the pleasant air around them, Gandalf had not said no.

It was during this time that Legolas and Caran continued to speak.

"When did you leave Lindon?" He asked her, softly. He could tell it was a touchy subject the moment he asked the question, as a pained look crossed her face. He endeavored not to push an answer should she show any refusal to answer. Much time had passed since then, however, and while it still pained her, it was not to the extent where she could not speak of it.

"I dwelt there only a few months after the death of my mother and father. The realm bore only sorrow for me. My people and I had no desire to stay there, and I had no desire to take up the crown and rule a now somber land; only to drown my self in the pain I felt there. It would not have been healthy, and so I left. I went to Lothlorien and dwelt there for years… until I felt the overwhelming desire to get out. I sought information that would lead to the destruction of our enemies. I have not had a steady home since then. I can really only bring myself to visit the Shire now simply because of the shire folk. They are so lively, happy. It makes it hard to be sorrowful when in their presence. However, when I travel further, past my birthplace, and to the actual kingdom I find the sorrow almost too much to bear, and never stay for more than a few minutes. All that is left where my parents dwelt is pain and suffering. I am glad the Shire does not spark such emotions. It is a quaint place," she told him, sighing.

"Would you ever live there again?" Legolas asked.

She did not answer at first, carefully thinking over her response. In all honesty, she did not believe she would survive the war of the ring and be given that chance. Even if she did, she would never be able to. She stuck with the simple answer.

"I do not think I will have that chance now," she said with a bit of reluctance. "and even if I did, I could not. The shire I have fond memories of because I was born there, and visited the area often. The Kingdom still holds too much sorrow for me. I can only stay too long before I find I must depart. I fear the Shire would elicit these feelings after too long, and I would hate for it to be tainted for me as well."

Legolas wanted to ask her so much more. She could tell by the utter look of curiosity that stretched deep into his deep, blue eyes. But he did not. He was astute enough to realize she would say no more on the matter at present, and for this, she was beyond glad.

"What's wrong, strider?" Merry asked, pulling Caran and Legolas from their thoughts. Caran looked around until she spotted Aragorn standing some ways away from the fellowship, surveying the land. Instantly, her curiosity and alertness rose. His body language was easy to read. He was alert, stiff. Something was off and it had the elleth on edge.

"The silence of this land bothers me," he said as he returned to the company. "I have traveled through Hollin many times and while you seldom see a person nowadays, the animals are plentiful. But not now. Now all I hear is silence. I have never felt fear and caution here before as I do at this moment."Caran focused on her surroundings as Gandalf told the company to be weary and quiet. Aragorn was right. Nothing was to be heard, not even the faintest chirp of a bird. It was strange and put her on edge, her alertness on high.

After Aragorn's worries were voiced, the company fell mostly silent, only speaking when necessary. They had let the fire die down, in fear it would alert unfriendly eyes, much to the dismay of most present. It had been a pleasant and welcome comfort. But it was absolutely necessary, and they knew this, so no complaints were made.

In light of Aragorn's concerns, they had set a watch, just in case. Sam and Aragorn were first, while the others, save the elves present, slowly fell to sleep.

Legolas and Caran did not. In general, elves did not require as much rest as mortals, and even when they did, it just was not the same. While they did occasionally lie down to rest their bodies, elves were more commonly found resting their minds. Both Legolas and Caran could complete this act whilst on the move, and so in reality, they had had more sleep than all present. Not that the others, save maybe Aragorn and Gandalf were privy of this.

They were not weary, nor exhausted. No, they were vigilant; this having been brought on by Aragorn's observation. They could not bring themselves to sleep now, even had they desired it.

Caran's attention was drawn to Aragorn as she glimpsed him staring avidly south. She stood and walked forward, moving to an unobstructed area to get a better look. Legolas followed suit. It was not clouds which they spotted in the distant south, that was for certain. Clouds did not move as such, birds did. A large flock of black birds flew towards them, fast against the wind, approaching them at a rapid speed.

"Lie flat," They heard Aragorn whisper to Sam. "Do not move."

Gracefully, Caran and Legolas dove to the right, taking cover under a few dense holly bushes. They lay so close Caran could feel his steady breaths at her neck, his heart beat against her back. She shivered, but her attention was immediately diverted as the birds flew overhead.

The four lay still, not still, not daring to utter a word as they flew by, eventually fading into the distance. It was only then they found it safe to move from their hiding spots. "Crebain of Dunland and Fangorn," Caran spoke as Gandalf had been awoken and joined the four.

'These lands are being watched," Legolas told them, a hint of worry in his voice. This did not bode well for their quest. Their journey to Caradhras would be hard enough as it was. They fact that they had to be more secretive if they could manage, would make it a much harder task.

Caran listened as Gandalf and Aragorn spoke. She noted that while Legolas was in hearing distance, he said nothing, instead gazing intently into the sky. Ever watchful, it seemed. She couldn't help but smile.

When the wizard and man had finished speaking, Caran had agreed fully that Hollin, the once glorious home of elves, was no longer a safe haven. It was being watched. She felt a deep sorrow for this, as it pained her to think of what had become of this once lively, splendid place.

They would now leave Hollin and make for the Redhorn gate, and then Caradhras. That was a part of their journey she did not look forward to.


	6. Chapter 6

Before the fellowship stood the high pass of Caradhras. They had marched several days before reaching this point, and now that they were there, Caran dreaded the passage even more. Not so much for herself, she had ventured over the pass before, but for the others, most especially the hobbits. She knew all too well that snow was but a rare pleasure in the Shire.

Winter pressed on and while now only the peak was covered with snow leaving the ominous red sides of the mountain very visible, that would soon change. Winter had yet to fully come down upon the pass. She feared it would happen whilst they were upon it. The dreary clouds that lingered threateningly over the pass were clear signs of this.

As they continued their trek, she often found Gandalf and Aragorn taking quiet counsel together, though what they spoke of she knew not. She kept a close watch for these instances, as the rest of the fellowship had. Their secretive whisperings had not gone unnoticed by any member of the fellowship.

When next they spoke, she moved close enough to listen, though she almost wished that she had not. While he did not give a name, Gandalf had mentioned a dark and secret path which they could take instead of risking the mountain pass. She froze, her blood running cold. She knew of what he spoke, but even worse, she had heard rumors of the great evils that now dwelt there. She would travel the pass of Caradhras a hundred times over before even considering taking that folly path.

"What's the matter, Lassy?" Gimli asked. Her sudden stop had nearly caused Gimli to collide into the back of the elleth.

He had spoken loudly enough to draw the attention of Gandalf and Aragorn who stared intensely at Caran, not wishing her to speak of what they knew she had over heard.

"Let's just hope we make it over the pass safely," she said, avoiding the question, staring back at the two, eyes baring the same intensity.

When at last they were to begin their journey up the cruel pass, Boromir added in the word of advice to gather firewood. It would be needed with the snow that now fell upon the road. Gandalf had agreed, but only when the warning that they most only use it in dire need was stressed.

The higher the path, the more difficult it became. Legolas and Caran had the least troubles, being elves, but even for them it was not the easiest climb. The snow, which had at first been a light fall, was now heavy and made it hard to see. It did not usually snow so low on the pass and they surmised that some evil was about, but they did not stop for a while still.

After a long while they finally stopped to rest from their grueling trudge up the mountain pass, and take what shelter they could when the wind intensified, the snowstorm having turned to a vicious blizzard. They could hardly move, hardly see. It was a useless cause. The weather conditions were so bad that they had made the decision to go back. Going forward would provide them with absolutely no protection from the snow and falling rocks. Yet, it would be dangerous to go back while the storm still brewed. They had to wait it out, which could be perilous in itself.

"This will be the death of the Halflings, Gandalf," Boromir said.

"He is right! This storm is too much," Caran said over the loud rush of wind. The snow had come on so strong that their pony Bill was up to his sides in snow.

Gandalf pulled something from his pack, a flask of sorts. "Drink this, take only a mouthful each. It is called miruvor. It was given to me by lord Elrond. It will help," he told them as they passed it around. Caran was familiar with this, having had it once before. It would help of this she was sure. Warmth flooded her body as she drank it, and shortly after she felt fully renewed. Likewise, the company appeared rejuvenated.

A fire was lit, with the help of Gandalf, for none could get the fire going naturally. However, as dawn approached, the snow continued and their wood supply dwindled greatly, until at last they were out and all that remained of the fire was a few hardly lit coals.

"The sooner we go back, the better!" Gimli said as he shook his head, snow flying in all directions as it fell from his thick, red beard.

The snow had halted now, and a thin veil of light peaked through the heavy clouds, signaling that dawn had arrived. They had a chance to go back; it was now or never. That was for certain.

While the snow had stopped, perils had not disappeared. The snow accumulation had been so great that they were blocked by a wall of snow in each direction, save for the side of the mountain they had been against. They would no longer go forward, that would be mad, but they way back would be difficult as well.

Aragorn and Boromir took it upon themselves to begin to dig through the snow. Burly men they were, it was an easier task for them than anyone else. Though easy, it was not. While they began to dig, Legolas sprung lightly atop the snow.

"I go to find the sun," he said, his spirits still high.

Caran jumped after him, shaking her heard.

"And I go for a more realistic reason; to see when this dreadful snow block ends," she could not help but grin as she joked with Legolas, for she knew his reason was the very same. He had just declared otherwise.

Together they ran swiftly over the snow, light footed, as was the way of the elves. It was not much longer until the two elves reached the end of the snow wall that blocked them in.

"It was some evil working against us then," Caran said as she jumped from the snow and landed softly on the ground, Legolas landing next to her.

"We should not have gone up Caradhras. It has only set us back a day," he told her as he scoped out the area before them.

"You would not say that if you knew of one of the other alternative paths…" she said, her voice rather quiet now.

"What do you speak of?" Legolas asked, disturbed by the tone her voice had taken on.

"Tis not place to speak. I'm sure you will find out soon enough."

Legolas did not further question Caran, for the look on her face spoke much. She would delve no further on the matter. Rather than pushing the subject in an attempt to get more information out of Caran, Legolas began to look around, paying close attention to the ground. He would kneel down every so often to take a closer look at a spot or two, but never seemed to find an indication that any other, save their company, had recently set foot in the area, which was heartening news indeed.

"It looks as if we are the only ones who have set foot here," he told her as he stood straight from where he had just been kneeling.

"Though, I have not dedicated my life to tracking as Aragorn has," he added as an after thought.

"I have a few years training on Aragorn," she told him, to which he chuckled lightly. A few years could be any number to an elf, especially an elf of the Noldor.

"We are alone for now," she stated, confirming his prior statement.

It was a relieving thought to the both of them, as it would not do to have the company escape the cruel hands of Caradhras only to find themselves in a more troublesome situation.

"Aragorn seems to take such charge of reading the signs, I forget you are likely more than apt at doing the same," Legolas said softly as he walked to her side, smiling. "I always pay attention, waiting for the moment when he misses something. But he has not. Aragorn may be far younger than me in years, but he has been trained by the elves and the Dunedain. His senses are astute so I let him work things out on his own. He does not need my help," she spoke, before noticing how close he was to her and raising her eyebrows. He stood almost directly in front of her, so close their shoulders were touching.

"Can I help you with something?"

She stood completely still, unaware of what he was doing and unsure of how to react. He remained quiet at first, as he stared at her. His face was blank, and goose bumps rose on her arms at the mere tension. The little dots that scattered over her skin were entirely unheard of for an elf. Just as she was about to speak, Legolas cut the thick tension by smiling widely and bringing his hand up to the side of her face. Again, she was curious, until she felt something being placed in her hair, brushing against the back of her ear. She barely caught a glimpse of yellow before he pulled his hand away.

"Where on middle earth did you find a flower up here?" she asked as she finally broke the thick silence. He grinned and pointed to a little plant with a few more yellow blossoms.

"They must be a hardy plant. You wouldn't think they would grow this far up," he told her as he finally took a step back.

"It goes good with your hair," he said good-naturedly.

"It would match your hair as well. Shall I pick one for you?" she asked, grinning.

It did not take more than a second for the no to spill from his lips, before he paused to think of an explanation for his quick answer.

"Gimli would never let me live it down," he said, which she knew was more than true."It would be funny.""For you," Legolas shook his head. "We should head back. They may start to think we have deserted them."

"I would hope that they had more faith in us than that," she smiled as she jumped, almost effortlessly, back on top of the snow.

They had not gone too far before the sound of heavy breathing and panting met their keen ears. She was curious, but had a feeling she knew exactly what the sound was when she saw snow flying in the air.

"Well that sure looks like fun," she said as she casually walked on top of the snow towards where Aragorn and Boromir attempted to push through the snow.

"This is no use," Boromir told them dryly as he stopped plowing the snow away to catch his breath.

"We have come far and reached no end. I fear we will be frozen and useless to the company before we reach the end of this mess.

"Fear not," Legolas told them, his spirits high. "For we just came from the end of the snow, and it's not much farther at all."

"Yes, it's a significant amount less than what you have already moved. Keep going and you will reach the end in no time, We shall tell the others of your progress," Caran told him before she and Legolas bounded off towards the others.

With their swift steps, it took no time before they had reached the others and relayed what they had discovered to them.

"It should not be much longer before they are back and we are headed off of the pass," Caran told them pleasantly.

"And then where shall we go?" Legolas asked, his eyes set on Caran, though his words were meant for Gandalf. He missed Gandalf's hesitation to answer, but the darkening of Caran's stormy gray eyes did not go unnoticed to the wood elf.

"Let us wait until we are safely off Caradhras to discuss our next road," Gandalf said rather evasively.

"Next road," Caran scoffed before she sat down, back to the company, refusing to say more. Legolas' growing worry did not dissipate.

Aragorn and Boromir returned not too long afterwards. They had used their bare hands to shovel a good portion of the snow away, but a great deal remained. Too much still, for the hobbits to walk through, and so Aragorn and Boromir carried the hobbits through the snow to the end of snow wall, where it had gradually dwindled.

Legolas and Caran had again crossed over the top of the snow to the other side to await the others. Aragorn and Frodo were last to return and as they walked through the passage of snow which had been created, a great wave of snow and rocks fell behind them, completely blocking the way back up the mountain. They could not attempt another try at the pass, even if they had wanted to.

Over head they caught a glimpse of the Crebain flying around them again, but that did not stop them. They kept moving down the slopes of the mountain. They would not spend another day on the pass of Caradhras for it would mean their end. They would have to take the risk of being sighted.


	7. Chapter 7

Many hours after their escape from Caradhras the Cruel, the fellowship sat huddled together, discussing their road now that the way over the mountain was no longer open to them.

"We must go on, or go back. Those are our choices," Gandalf told them, staring at his hands, clasped tightly around his staff.

"We cannot go back. We will never again have the chance to set out. It is now, or never. Despite the treacherous paths we may have to trudge, we cannot go back," Caran said, her voice firm. To go back would be to admit defeat. Sauron would find the Ring eventually, and then what little hope they clung to would vanish.

"Caran is right," Frodo spoke, his voice quiet amongst the evening , but they all heard the words that spilled from his lips. "In any case, I would feel shamed if we turned back now. This task was entrusted to me, I will do my best to see it through to the end. We have to go on if possible."

"There is one way we may attempt," Gandalf paused to look at each of them before continuing.

"We may take the road through the mines of Moria. At least this road shall hide our trail from the keen sight of the enemy."

Caran and Aragorn were the only members of the fellowship who did not react to his words, for they had known of the possibility before it was voiced. Save for Gimli, fear stretched deep in the eyes of the remaining members. The troubles and horrors of Moria were widely known. It was not a path which any one dare tread lightly. But, it was their only chance. There were many arguments over this course before Gimli cleared his throat and spoke.

"I will accompany you, Gandalf. I would see the halls of Durin at least once in my life."

"I have heard dangerous rumors of Moria. A great darkness surrounds it, but I, too, will follow you, Gandalf, if this is the path you choose to take," Caran spoke, her eyes fierce and determined. She had never set foot in the mines, and for good reason, but that was soon to change.

Aragorn and the hobbits agreed to follow as well, albeit reluctantly. Caran suspected that had Frodo not consented to go for obligation of destroying the Ring, the other hobbits would not have so willingly agreed to tag along.

Caran looked curiously at Boromir and Legolas, her long red hair blowing in the breeze that had gradually developed as they sat. Boromir did not want to go, not unless the vote of the fellowship reigned unanimous against him.

Legolas, who had finally discovered the source of Caran's fear was almost equally as hesitant as she was, and a lot less willing to follow. As a full blooded wood elf, he much preferred the open space and outdoors. The idea of willingly going into a mine was an abhorrent thought indeed.

"I do not wish to go to Moria," he said at long last. Caran could not bring herself to blame him, though she had hoped he would say otherwise. She did not wish to part with the blonde elf so soon. As hasty as it may have been, she had grown rather fond of him in the short time she had known him.

"Please, we are weary. Could we not rest before we made any decision?" Frodo asked, his tone pleading. "It's gloomy this night, and the howl of the wind clouds my thoughts."

Much to Gandalf's reluctance they agreed to wait. Caran found a sturdy rock and leant against it, thinking. Something was out of place. The wind sent chills down her spine as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings. She could hear even the faintest breaths that her companions took, even against the howling wind. Howling wind. Howls… in the wind.

Her eyes shot open as she jumped to her feet immediately, drawing the rapt attention of the entire company.

"Howling winds!" She cried. "The wind does not howl! Wargs! They are not often found on this side of the mountain but their cry is unmistakable! We are being hunted."

It was not long after her discovery that they had made the decision to take the road through the Mines of Moria, which lay some 20 miles from them. It would not do to have hunting wolves on their trail as they would on any other way they could take. The wargs would not follow their company into the mines, of that Caran was sure.

"Let us start no later than first light tomorrow," Boromir said, only slightly less reluctant to take the dreaded road that lay before them. Neither was an idea to be looked upon brightly.

When it had been decided that the company would wait out the first light of dawn, they fell silent, listening to the howls. To Caran and her sensitive ears, it was very apparent that, though still a ways off, the cries were getting closer. From his stiff shoulders, she gathered that Legolas, with hearing equal to hers, had made the same discovery.

"Gandalf," she spoke suddenly, breaking the silence. "They're getting closer. We should station ourselves atop that hill so we have a better vantage point," she told him as she pointed to a hill, adorned by a circle of rocks and some trees scattered here and there.

"Yes… I couldn't agree more," he told her and motioned for them to go up the hill. They hastily picked up what little they had and walked the short distance to the higher ground. It wasn't much but it did provide a little protection and the vantage point Caran had wanted.

"Boromir, can you make a fire? Those beasts have already caught our scent. A fire will be to our advantage now," Gandalf asked of him. With a curt nod, the man of Gondor got to work and it was not long before that they had a roaring fire going. For their part, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Caran had done their best to collect fuel for the fire before stationing themselves around it to keep watch.

Caran stood next to Bill the pony, gently petting his mane, while whispering soothing words to him as the pony trembled. It pained her to see such an innocent creature experience such a great distress. So long as he remained with the company, he was in danger. As the howling grew nearer, she started to see glowing eyes in the dark, peering at them. The trembles of the pony had worsened at this new development. But he stood still, stiff as a board, not daring to move.

The fellowship had placed themselves inside the circle of rocks and Caran could just see the huge form of a wolf make its way towards them, standing between the rocks and howling. "Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your foul skin. I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring." Gandalf stood tall and proud, his voice carrying as he held his staff towards the wolf who advanced on them.

Caran almost pulled out her bow as the wolf lunged forward but Legolas, the superior bowman, beat her to the chase, piercing the monstrous wolf in the throat in seconds. The wolves around them fled, and they heard not a single howl in their wake.

She heard the hobbits breath sighs of relief, but Caran was not comforted. She knew this would not be the end. The wolves would return before the night was out, and she had been right. As the night advanced her skin began to tingle, a warning. But she could hear nothing, see nothing.

"Something is not right," she told Gandalf as she stood, clutching Aiglos firmly in her hand. Her attempts to sooth the pony had been abandoned in lieu of the threat at hand.

The company looked into the night, wearily. Although they could see nothing. It was not a good idea to cast aside the concerns of an elf and so they waited anxiously.

They did not wait long. A great number of howls, a cacophonous sound to her ears, pierced the thick silence as a group of wargs which had gathered in secret began their attack. They were fierce, wild; not a drop of fear present in their blood thirsty eyes. "Fuel the fire!" Gandalf yelled to the hobbits, "Draw your blades and stand back to back!" Caran knew this was for their safety and defense only. They did not really know how to fight, and so their hope would be sticking together and blocking attacks while the rest of the company fended off the wolves.

She did not have long to think on that matter as a large wolf came at her, snarling, spit flying from its mouth. She made quick work of it. Big as it was, it was clumsy compared to her graceful steps. She stepped to the left as it charged her, and swung to the right just as it bounded by her, thrusting her spear directly into its back, piercing its heart. The beast let out a blood curdling howl before it fell to the ground, dead. She pulled on Aiglos, and with a sickening crunch the spear came lose, the tip covered with blood.

A few feet from her she spotted a wolf rushing towards the hobbits and acted as quickly as she was able. Caran grasped Aiglos firmly in her left hand, stepping forward with her right foot, thrusting forward with all her might, sending the spear hurtling at the warg. Aiglos hit its mark; directly in the chest of the creature. The beast was silent as it fell. She grabbed a throwing knife from her belt, stabbing another warg that now lay between her and her spear. From the corner of her eye, she vaguely noticed Legolas starring at her as Gimli hewed off the head of the wolf who had attempted to attack Legolas while he was distracted. She saw a short conversation happening between them, just as she yanked her beloved spear from the carcass with another sickening crunch.

In a matter of minutes she had brought down a few more wargs, but the battle did not last long, as Gandalf stepped up after what seemed an eternity and worked his magic.

He rose before the foul creatures in the light of the fire and lifted a burning branch as he walked towards the wolves. The burning branch turned from a bright orange to a blinding white, and he spoke, his voice booming so loudly Caran had to cover her ears.

"Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dau I ngaurhoth," as the incantation left his lips, the top of the tree directly above him burst into wild flames, spreading to each tree top. The last wolf to be killed, a wolf chieftain, gigantic is structure, was pierced in the heart by Legolas' arrow. The other wolves fled from the spectacle, and when the fire had dwindled, there was no sign that they would return that night. They had beat the wolves this time.

"Wolves won't get old Gandalf. That was an eye-opener," Sam said when the danger had passed.

No one slept for the rest of that night, too anxious for dawn to arrive, and when it finally came, they were struck with the realization that the wolves had not been just a pack of hunting wolves. They could find no dead body, nor no sign of a wolf being present at all. They found nothing but burnt trees and the arrows Legolas had shot off.

They had the quickest breakfast Caran had ever experienced before taking off again. They had to reach the doors to the Mines before sunset or else risk never reaching them.

That Aragorn could not guide them through this land, for he had never been, and Gandalf had traveled through but once, had Caran worried. It was time to test the memory of the wizard, it seemed.

She could not help but laugh as Gimli walked side by side with Gandalf, In his eagerness leading the company to see the halls of Durin.

"What's so funny?" Legolas asked curiously, her soft chuckles having carried over the breeze. He found it a much preferable sound to that of the howling wolves.

"Gimli," she stated simply. She received a raised eyebrow in response and smiled.

"The rest of us greatly fear entering the mines, but not Gimli. He is so eager to set his eyes on the halls of Durin. It is heartening. It makes my fears of the mines slightly less to be able to be a part of his excitement." She glanced at Gimli, smiling before turning her gaze to Legolas who was regarding her with an approving grin.

"Tis true. It is heartening. I, myself, do not wish to visit them because I much prefer the outdoors, but what of you, Caran? Your fears stretch much deeper than that." Legolas asked, hoping that in her good mood, he would get to the bottom of it.

"We have all heard of the hardships of Moria," she replied, evasively.

"Yes, but the misgivings that are widely known should not be enough to deter someone of your skills. Nay. There is more. Tell me of what you have heard," he prodded. He wanted to know what they were walking into, after all.

"I know not of what you speak," she told him before quickening her pace and rushing up to join Gandalf and Gimli. She prodded Gimli to tell her of his lands and he did so without complaint, delving into deep details and making her forget her concerns for a time.


	8. Chapter 8

For many hours the company had been trudging along, looking for Sirannon, otherwise known as the gate stream. However, they had had little luck thus far. Even Legolas and Caran, with their great hearing had heard not the slightest tinkle of water.

"Is it possible we have strayed from our path?" Caran asked Gandalf, worry starting to get to her.

"No. We may be a little off course, but it should still be in this direction," he told her confidently. And so they continued to search. She was doubtful. She had heard of the Sirannon, a gushing stream. She had thought they all would have been able to hear it and so she assumed they were a long way off still. However, she had to admit, she had never traveled so close to the mines and so her knowledge of the area was fairly non existent. Out of the entire Fellowship, Gandalf and Aragorn were the only ones to have entered the Mines before, and so she allowed herself to trust their guide's sense of direction, hoping for the best.

At long last they came to a narrow channel, very great in depth. Only a miniscule amount of water flowed through it, barely enough to make even the slightest of sounds.

"At last. This is where the Sirannon used to run," Gandalf told them, "Long ago it was a flowing stream. What has happened to it now, I do not know."They hurried on then. They were late in finding the stream, and late in their journey to the walls of Moria. They knew they had to find them before it was too late. Facing wolves once more was not an appealing idea.

They came to the walls of Maria many hours later, a great relief to all. Caran, an elf who displayed the utmost patience, had even begun to think they would not arrive before the wolves had reached them.

"The doors are hidden. We must find them soon," Gandalf said as he began to stare avidly at the wall of rock before them. He broke his contact for a moment to speak to the Fellowship.

"Make ready to enter the Mines. Leave your winter garments behind. We shall not have need of them on the other side. We must each carry a share of what Bill carried."

It was with much regret that Gandalf now regarded Sam. An anguished cry escaping the hobbits lips as the realization of the wizards words sank in. He meant to leave Bill the pony behind, and with the wolves.

"We can't leave poor Bill alone in this place," Same cried in distress.

"Sam, Bill would not follow us when we enter the mines; no animal would. He will be far safer out of our company.""We can't leave him with all the wolves around."

Gandalf patted the ponies head, speaking a few words of protection which would hopefully lead to the pony to safety. While Sam was not wholly satisfied he pulled the packs from the pony, releasing him from his burden. Tears fell down his face as he gave the pony one last pat, gently nudging him off in the other direction.

"Bye Bill," he murmured softly, wondering if he would ever see the faithful pony again.

Caran was at a loss as they searched for the hidden door. In all her many years she had never traveled to Moria, and so her knowledge of their creations were very little. Never in her life had she really delved into studying them and now she found it frustrating. Even Gimli, being of the race of the craftsmen of the doors, could not find them. Having never been to the region either, Caran could not blame him.

It was Gandalf who, at long last, located the doors. As the serene glow of the moon fell upon the wall very faint lines began to appear, spreading, growing more clear until an elegant outline of a door appeared before them.

"What does the writing say?" Frodo asked.

"They do not say anything of importance, only, The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend and enter," Gandalf said, dismissively, as the lines of his forehead became more defined, crinkling in thought.

"I take it that these doors require a password, rather than a key?" Caran asked Gandalf as she stood in front of them, tracing her hands over the delicate lines.

Gandalf merely nodded as he started muttering a series of words and phrases, hoping to get the correct one.

She stared at the door a moment longer before walking to Legolas and sitting at his side with a sigh. She feared this would take a while and time was not on their side. Far off in the distance the cry of the wolves could be heard over the winds. They must enter the mines and soon, or it was likely they never would. "Are you alright, Caran?" Legolas regarded her with much concern.

"I do not know if I fear more what will happen if we do not enter the mines, or what will happen if we do. There is no option to travel with the wolves on our heels all the time, but we do not know what awaits us beyond those doors. I have seldom been so unsure of a path. I find it unsettling." As she spoke, her voice was low so that only Legolas and perhaps Aragorn, who sat nearby, could hear. She had no desire to further the anxiety of the four hobbits with her concerns.

"I have no desire to go to Moria myself. It has long since been deemed as a dark place. However, you are right. We would not outlast the wolves. We would tire first. At least in Moria there is hope to avoid being seen if we are quiet. Do not fear the unknown, we will be alright."

She could not help but smile at the blonde elf staring back at her. In no way had he erased her fears, but he had lightened her heart and she felt the trek through Moria may be a bit easier with him by her side.

"Thank you," she told him, and on impulse, wrapped her arms around him in a hug. It took him only a second to overcome his shock and return the gesture, holding the elleth close in his arms. Caran was not sure how long they had stayed in that position, neither willing to be the first to let go. They were only forced back to reality when a large crack sounded through the area, catching them unaware. They both had their weapons in hand in a matter of seconds, dropping them only as they watched the doors slowly part before them.

"You opened it! What was the word?" She asked, smiling. A great wave of relief washing over her. They would not have to face the wolves today.

"Mellon! An absurdly simple answer," he told her with a pleasant smile she thought was intended for why she did not hear the word when it had first been uttered.

"Yes, absurdly simple," she agreed as she stood and grabbed what supplies she had with her.

"It's now, or never." She was about to take the first step into the mine when her ears met with a screech of fear. She spun around and spotted Frodo being dragged into the water by a slimy leg, covered in tentacles. It took mere seconds for the scene to register before the fellowship burst into action. Sam got there first, ever loyal to Frodo, slashing at the tentacle with only a knife. It was enough to make the creature let go of Frodo. "Quick, up the stairs," Gandalf cried as an unearthly amount of tentacles flew from the water.

No sooner had they entered the mines had the beast attempted to retrieve its dinner, breaking the door in front of it from the sheer mass alone. They were blocked in and left with only the choice to go onward.

"There is now but one way out," Gandalf told them.

"What was that thing?" Was the first question out of Frodo's mouth.

"I do not know. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world," was the only response Gandalf gave.

"Who will lead us now? Through this dark place?" Boromir asked, his opposition to being there beyond obvious.

"I shall," Gandalf said with confidence. "Gimli at my side." This, Caran thought very appropriate. Gimli, although he had never been there, would have much insight on the dwarves architecture and it would bring him immense pleasure to walk amongst the workings of his kin. They stopped for a moment to rest and eat, giving Frodo a chance to recover from the fear that had overcome him when the beast had snatched him up. "Be spare with our water," Gandalf said after sometime. "The water in Moria should not be drunken. It is likely that we shall not have a chance to refill our skins until we have reached the Dimrill Dale, a good three or four marches away."

When Gandalf had finished speaking Legolas pulled Caran off to the side, curiosity burning within him.

"Was that what you feared?" He asked her, placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"I would face that beast a thousand times over what I fear. Let us pray we do not encounter it. But please, let us not speak of it hear!" She said softly.

He responded with a simple nod as he pulled Caran to him, wrapping her in a short, but comforting embrace.

When they had pulled apart the company was up and ready to face whatever the Mines set before them, none wanting to stay longer than they must. Gandalf led the way while Aragorn brought up the rear. Caran could not help but notice just how grim he looked. He was against this path, this she knew. She wondered if they shared the same fears.

They traveled for many hours until they were forced to come to a halt with the realization that Gandaf had no memory of the place.

"I am far too weary to choose a path, as I suspect you are weary as well," he told them. Caran could not agree more. She could run for hours on end through a quaint forest, but being stuck in a dank mine wore on her spirit. She thrived on the fresh air, the suffocating mines, not so much.

To their side thy found a large door, leading to a chamber. Gandalf lead the way and they followed cautiously. In the middle of the room was a hole, much like a well. Pippin, ever curious, always acting before thinking, walked to the hole while everyone else took to unrolling their blankets, none the wise to his actions.

A swift movement caught her eye and Caran looked up just in time to see Pippin pick up a stone.

"Pippin! No!" She cried softy, but she was a second too late, as he dropped the stone in the hole. A moment of silence passed before a clunk echoed through the cavern.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf almost growled. "Be quiet now!"

There was nothing but silence for the next few moments. Then, in the distance came a faint tap.

"That was the sound of a hammer, or I have never heard one!" Gimli said.

While Caran had not been sure, she was inclined to agree with Gimli who worked a great deal with hammers, lived amongst them. If anyone would know the sound, it would be him.

"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "And I do not like it. It may have nothing to do with Peregrin's foolish stone, but probably something has been disturbed that would have been better left quiet." Legolas noticed Caran grimace at this point, but he kept silent, listening to Gandalf.

"Pray, do nothing of the kind again! Let us hope we shall get some rest without further trouble. You, Pippin, can go on the first watch, as a reward," he directed the last few words at the young and rather ashamed hobbit.

Caran did not sleep for the duration of the time, instead stared motionlessly at the well before her, thinking.

She smiled as Gandalf stood from a restless sleep and sent Pippin to sleep, but it only lingered on her lips for a moment before it had vanished. When she heard the hobbit's deep breaths, she stood and walked to Gandalf's side. She had questions for him, and wanted answers before the others awoke.

"You wish for me to confirm your suspicions?" Gandalf asked the red haired elf as she sat next to him and nodded.

"Is it true? Does one truly dwell here? Glorfindel, one of the mightiest elves I know fought one and died, Gandalf! Died!"

"Yes, Glorfindel died after his duel with a balrog, but he was also re-embodied to his old self and sent back to Middle Earth. You know this. As to your question. I am not sure. There have been many rumors that a balrog has long since lived here, but I have no proof for you. If one does, let us pray we do not meet it," Gandalf told her, his voice quiet, solemn. Even he feared the possibility of meeting one of the dreadful creatures.

"This is true, but Gandalf, Glorfindel is more powerful than most. Out of all of us, you are the only one who would even stand the slightest of chances against one. What do we do should we face one?""Run, my dear Caran, run. If we do find one lurking here, I will hold it off and you will all run. You must promise me this. Promise me that you will make sure everyone runs if need be. This quest is far more important than one life."Caran remained silent for a long time. She did not know how to react to his words. True, they might not meet a balrog in this forsaken place, but if they did Gandalf meant to sacrifice himself to save the rest? She had not known him long, although through her travels she had heard much about him. He had played such a big role in Middle Earth the thought of losing him was nothing short of tragic. And yet she still found herself nodding. She knew enough about him to know that his mind would not be changed.

"I promise," she told him softly, staring and the stone walls surrounding her. While she hoped it would not happen, she would urge the company forward if Gandalf was left to face a balrog and fulfill her promise to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Here, finally, is the next chapter. I am terrible sorry that it took me so long to write. I would like to point out that there is a lot straight from the books in here. As I am following the story line of the books, rather than the movies, I thought it more appropriate and wanted to incorporate more details. Thanks for reading, and thank you all so much for reviewing. I really, really love to hear what you think. So please, don't be shy, write a review!

Some hours later Gandalf roused them all from their sleep. While Caran had managed to get perhaps a few hours of rest, she knew Gandalf had kept watch for the remainder of the time and had not slept a wink.

"I have made up my mind of the path we shall take. I shall take the right hand passage. It is time we climb up again," Gandalf told them.

They did not argue. If anyone, he knew best which way they should go, as unappealing as it sounded.

Caran estimated they had marched over fifteen miles before they halted again, for the sake of the hobbits who could not endure much more. "I chose the right way," Gandalf told them, pleased with himself, as they passed through what appeared to be a great door.

"We are coming to the more habitable places." Caran could not hold back to snort as he said this. Habitable was not a word she would have used to describe it. She was about to make a remark, but caught sight of the glare Gimli now wore as he stood next to a grinning Legolas, and held her tongue.

"I will now risk a little real light," Gandalf told them as he raised his staff and light exploded from the end of it, spreading through the room, the great pillars casting shadows in its wake. Above their heads lay many grand pillars, each crafted of a dark stone. They stood in an empty hall that stretched out long before them. The walls of the room were dark, almost black but time had not altered their smooth, polished look.

Towards the end of the room they spotted arches leading to three different entrances. It was a sight to see indeed, though Caran still much preferred the beauty of nature.

"This is as far as we shall venture for now. Let us all regain our strength," the wizard told them wisely.

"It is dark in here," Caran said as she glanced around curiously.

"There used to be great windows on the mountain-side, and shafts leading out to the light in the upper reaches of the mines. I believe we have reached them, but it is night outside again. Tomorrow we may see the morning peeping in.""I dearly hope that you are right, Gandalf. The serene light of the morning would be a welcoming sight in this dreary place," Caran told him, smiling at Gimli's snort of displeasure.

When morning had finally arrived, Caran found herself smiling a true smile for the first time since they had entered the Mines, as a faint light spread through the hall. "We are high up on the East side of Moria. We ought to find the great gates before today is over."

Her smile broadened at Gandalf's words. Moria was a dreary place, and she would be glad to leave and more than happy to never sent foot there again.

The Fellowship ate a quick breakfast in the hall, the light too comforting a thing to abandon so soon.

"Which way should we take?" Boromir asked at long last as he gazed skeptically at the arches. "The eastward arch?"

"Perhaps, but I am not yet sure where we are. The eastern arch will probably prove to be the right way, but before we decide, we ought to take a look around us. Let us go towards the light at that north door. Perhaps we will find a window. Yet, I fear the light reaches us only through shafts."

They passed through the northern door without complaint or issue, which led them into a wide and very well crafted corridor. The glimmer of light, which was at first but a few stray strands grew stronger from a door to their right. They walked through it and found themselves in what seemed like a brightly lit square chamber, though Caran suspected that was because they had been surrounded by so much darkness of late. They found not a window, but a shaft of which they could barely make out a patch of blue sky through. The light which poured through the shaft fell directly upon what looked like a tomb of white stone in the center of the room.

"It looks like a tomb," Frodo said as the fellowship moved in to get a better look.

A deep frown covered Gandalf's face as he read the inscription carved into the stone aloud: _Balin son of Fundin_

_Lord of Moria_

While they were not too close, Caran clasped her hand firmly on Gimli's broad shoulder as he cast his hood over his face. She was unfortunately not a stranger to death and knew how it felt to lose one whom you deeply cared for.

She bowed her head slightly in honor of the dwarf. She had never met him, but stories of his adventures with Thorin and his company and his life afterwards had reached her ears, and she viewed him as a good hearted person who deserved respect, even amongst a race that did not necessarily get along with his own.

It was a while before the silence that had over taken them was broken as Gandalf began to look around, searching for any clues as to what had determined their fate.

All around the door they had come from and the door she had spotted on the other side of the chamber, Caran could see bones and broken axes and swords, and even orc weapons littering the floor. It was very clear to her that a fight had taken place here, possibly ending the rest of the dwarf folk which had dwelt there.

She turned quickly as Gandalf bent down to retrieve what seemed to be a large book. He lifted it gently for all to see. It was slightly burnt and looked as if it had been slashed and torn, but a book it was.

He opened it, flipping gingerly through it for pages and scripts that could still be read.

"_Balin has set up his seat in the chamber of Mazarbul." _Gandalf read from the book.

"The chamber of records," Gimli told them, "That must be where we are now."

"_Balin is now lord of Moria," _Gandalf read as he continued to flip through. He went through a while before he found the ill tidings of Balin's death.

"_We have barred the gates.." _He squinted his eyes, staring at the paper. "I see words like _horrible _and _suffer _but cannot make out what it says around them. I fear their end was cruel." Gandalf let out a deep sigh.

"Here is the last page of all. It is grim reading. Listen! _We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the bridge and the second hall." _He paused again as sorrow overtook the fellowship at how the dwarves had suffered. "_We cannot get out. The end comes." _

"This is terrible!" Caran interrupted, her voice laced with an unmasked sorrow for the suffering of these people.

Gandalf said nothing as he continued to read, "_drums, drums in the deep. They are coming. _Those are the last words."

"They seem to have made a last stand by both doors, but there were not many left by that time. So ended the attempt to retake Moria. It was valiant but foolish. I fear we must say goodbye to Balin, but the book we will keep and inspect later," he said and held it out to Gimli.

"You had better keep it and take it back to Dain, if you get that chance. Now, let us go!""Which way?" Boromir asked again.

"Back to the hall. I now know we must be in the chamber of Mazarbul, therefore we must take the eastern arch and bear right and south and go downward. Come now. Back to the hall."

Caran made to lead the way but froze instantly as a large boom echoed through the chamber.

"Boom, boom!" It rang through the room again, the ground vibrating in its later another boom was followed by the loud cry of a horn and several answering calls. By the look on her companions faces, she was not the only one to pick up the unmistakable sound of many scurrying feet.

"Drums in the deep," she murmured, looking at Gandalf fearfully. They were trapped, just as the dwarves who had so valiantly tired to reclaim Moria and failed. "They are coming," Legolas said quietly. They had lingered far too long."We cannot get out!" Gimli said, his rough voice full of fury.

"Trapped!" Gandalf cried. "Why did I delay? Now we find ourselves caught just as Balin's folk. But I was not here then."

"Close the doors!" Aragorn shouted over the deep echoes of the drums that rolled closer."No!" Caran and Gandaf shouted at the same moment. She fell silent as he continued to speak. "We must not get shut in! Keep the east door ajar. We will go that way, if we get a chance."

Caran heard the sound of many feet rushing down the corridor as she and the rest of the fellowship drew what weapons they carried. In her hands rested Aiglos, her beloved spear, ready to pounce at any moment.

"Do not close it yet!" Gandalf cried as Boromir made to close the Western door from which the creatures would come. "Who comes hither to disturb the rest of Balin Lord of Moria," Gandalf cried in a loud, almost amplified voice that seemed to fill the hall. His question was met with only harsh laughter and more drums in the deep.

Gandalf, who seemed to always be prepared, In Caran's opinion, rushed forward and thrust his staff through the entrance of the door, a bright flash following, lighting the outside passage and chamber. She saw him glance out for just amount, followed by the sound of whizzing arrows as he pulled his head back inside the chamber.

"There are many orcs, some that are large and evil, from the land of Mordor, black Uruks. There is something else with them," he told them, "a cave troll, I think. There is no hope for us to escape that way."

"And none at all if they come from the east door," Boromir said.

"There is no sound yet coming from this door," Aragorn, who stood at the eastern door listening told them. "But it is no use to flee yet, with the enemy so close in pursuit. We must cause a delay first! Make them fear the chamber of Mazarbul!"

As they heard the sound of foot steps advancing again Boromir threw himself against the door, shutting it quickly as Caran and Legolas grabbed broken swords and wood to wedge it shut and hold off the enemy, if only for a little while longer. With a cave troll, there would be no stopping them from busting open the door eventually.

The fellowship removed themselves to the other side of the chamber but as a giant blow sounded against the door, they knew they could not yet make a run for it. This became clearer as a gigantic arm and shoulder shoved its way through the widening gap in the door. From the dark skin adorned with green scales, and the sheer size alone, Caran knew this was the cave troll Gandalf had spoken of. Below she spotted a flat and toeless foot push its way through. If they did not stop it, she was quite sure they would be done for. She grabbed one of her throwing knives, about to toss it at the troll, but Boromir beat her to the chase, leaping forward, hewing at the great arm with all the strength he could muster. The blade fell from his hand, a notch now visible on its smooth , she readied her knife, and again another got there first. "The shire!" Frodo cried as he ran forward, beside Boromir and stabbed the hideous creature in its foot. There was a bellow of pain as the creature jerked back and Boromir seized the opportunity to slam the door shut.

"One for the Shire!" Cried Aragorn. "The hobbit's bite is deep! You have a good blade, Frodo son of Drogo!"

They said no more as another crash was heard at the door, followed by hammers banging, attempting to break down the door and allow entry. As a horn blared a number of orcs burst through the door, leaping into the chamber where the fellowship resided. Caran fell into action immediately, taking down an orc almost instantly by thrusting her spear through his heart, just as Legolas brought two down with shots to their necks. She blocked a blade with her spear, her sheer force as she moved it to the side ripping the blade from the orcs hand before jabbing it right back, stabbing the defenseless filth in the abdomen.

She caught a glimpse of Gimli atop Balin's tomb, slashing down an orc as she grabbed a knife, flinging into the neck of an orc just as he crept upon Pippin. She did not know how many orcs they had killed, but as that orc went down, the rest fled from the chamber in terror. They had not expected to meet with such experienced warriors.

"Now is the time!" cried Gandalf. "Let us go before the troll returns!" Within seconds more orcs, led by a great orc chieftain had busted through the chamber doors. Caran did not see the entire scene, but caught just a glimpse of the orc diving under what would have been a killing blow served by Aragorn, and shoving a spear in Frodo's side."Frodo!" she cried in despair as he fell to the floor, her companions mirroring her worry.

The orc had little time to react as Aragorn brought Anduril down upon it in a swing of pure fury. Again, the rest of the orcs fled in fear.

"Now!" Gandalf yelled as Aragorn grabbed Frodo and they made for the stair case down the eastern door.

Boromir brought up the rear, slamming the door shut behind him and attempting to secure it. However, it would not be fastened.

"I am alright," Caran heard Frodo say. "I can walk! Put me down."

Caran who stood right by Aragorn reached out a steadying hand as the man nearly dropped him in awe. "I thought you were dead!" He cried, full of relief. "Not yet! Off you go, all of you. Down the stairs! Wait a few minutes for me at the bottom, but if I do not come soon, go on! Choose paths leading right and downwards." Gandalf told them. "We will not leave you to secure the door alone, Gandalf!" Caran cried as Aragorn nodded in agreement."Do as I say!" His voice was fierce, leaving no room for argument. "Swords are no more use here. Go!"

They slowly made their way down the steps, groping at the sides for stability where there was no light for guidance. When they had reached the bottom, Caran stared up towards the top, worried. Waiting and watching for any sign of Gandalf. While the faint mutter of his voice could be heard, there was nothing else besides what felt like the trembling of walls and the ever present drum beats.

It was only a few moments longer before the Fellowship spotted a blinding white light, followed by the ceasing of the drums. Gandalf ran down the steps and fell to the ground before them, weary as they had ever seen him. "That is done, but I have met my match and have nearly been destroyed. Go on! We will have to do without light for a while. Gimli! Come ahead with me," Gandalf said as the strode forward quickly as they could.

"I do not like this," Legolas whispered quietly to Caran as the followed after the fellowship, not knowing what had happened. "What kind of powerful force lays behind us that nearly got the better of Gandalf?"

"I do not know. I must wait until Gandalf speaks to make any assumptions," She told him as they hurried on without the sign of pursuit behind them. The walked quickly forward for a good hour before Gandalf could not go further.

"It is getting hot!" he told them. "We should be down to the level of the gates now. We should look for a left hand passage to take us east. I am very weary, we must rest for a moment.""What happened at the door?" Gimli asked as he helped him to sit.

"I do not know for sure," Gandalf told them, truthfully. "But I found myself suddenly faced by something that I have not met before and could think of nothing to do but put a shutting-spell on the door, and even that requires time.""While I cast the spell, I heard orcs speaking, but all I caught was _ghash _which means fire, and then something entered the chamber. I felt it through the door. I have never felt such a challenge. Its counter spell nearly broke me. I started to lose control of the door and had to speak a word of command, which only made the door burst to pieces. Something dark, and gigantic had blocked the light inside and I was thrown backwards, down the stairs as the roof and chamber walls gave way behind me."

"Gandalf, we spoke of this!" Caran said desperately, fears stretching deep into the pools of her dark gray eyes. "was it?" "I do not know. Let us speak no more of this," he told her firmly. "What of you, Frodo? I have never been more delighted in my life than when you spoke. I feared that it was a brave, but dead hobbit that Aragorn was carrying.

"I am alive and well, bruised and in slight pain, but it is not so bad." While they said nothing, the fellowship caught a glimmer of silver under Frodo's outer tunic and Caran had to smile. Bilbo's infamous Mithril shirt. She was more than glad the hobbit now wore it.

It was not long before they were on their way again, Gandalf more recovered now. Ahead of the Fellowship, they could just make out a hint of red light, leading them to believe the lower levels may be on fire. And yet, they could only go on, and on they went, the air growing stiff and hot as they traveled downward. The came to a low arch way which Gandalf peered through quickly. "There is some new devilry here," he told them. "devised for our welcome, no doubt. But I know where we are: we have reached the First Deep, the level immediately below the gates. This is the Second Hall of Old Moria; and the Gates are near: away beyond the eastern end, on the left, not more than a quarter of a mile. Across the bridge and up a broad stair, along a wide road, through the First Hall and out! But come and look!"

Upon looking through, the fellowship was met with yet another cavernous hall. This one, however, carried a red glow to one end; fire. Fire which they would have been stuck in had they traveled through another route in the mines.

"Let us hope that the fire now lies between us and pursuit. Come! There is no time to lose! If the sun still shines outside, we may yet escape!"

"Now for the last race! After me!" Gandalf said as the drums came rolling through the mines, signaling the pursuit had begun again. Caran tightened her grasp on her spear, hoping she would not have to use it this time.

An arrow whizzed past them as they ran, the fire for the most part cutting them off from the enemy. Luck, it seemed, was on their side for a time. Just ahead of them they could see the bridge. It was narrow, menacing looking. The bridge ran over a dark chasm, how deep it was, Caran did not know, but even with her elf eyes, she could not spot the bottom. She would not want to fall, this she knew.

Gandalf let the members of the fellowship pass them, Gimli leading them on towards the bridge as they were ambushed with a volley of arrows. Caran saw Legolas turn and draw his bow, pulling his arrow back to shoot. But he did not. A look of fear covered his face as the arrow slipped from the usually composed elf's hands. She turned quickly, a cry of fear escaping her lips as a dark form rose up. It looked to be in the shape of a man, but greater and held more power. Flames wrapped themselves around it, black smoke swirling through the air. In one hand it held a sword, the other a whip with many thongs of fire.

"A balrog! A balrog has come!" Legolas cried out, the meaning of Caran's fears hitting him in an instant. "Durin's Bane!" Gimli yelled, stopping short.

"Gandalf! You cannot fight it. You are already weary as it is," Caran cried in dismay as she grabbed his shoulder, staring at him hard.

"You remember the promise you made to me? You must keep it," he told her in a whisper, just loud enough for her to hear.

"But Gandalf," she began but he interrupted her.

"No. You must make sure they get out of here alive." he told her and then turned to address the rest of the fellowship."Over the bridge! Fly! This is a foe beyond any of you. I must hold the way. Fly!"

While Caran had made a promise, she, with the rest of the fellowship, halted at the end of the doorway of the hall, just after the bridge, unable to leave Gandalf to face such a terrible foe alone. He stopped on the middle, just as the balrog reached the bridge and raised its whip, fire spilling from the figure.

"You cannot pass!" I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udon. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass."

The only answer which came from the balrog was the drawing of its sword, while Gandalf drew Glamdring. They clashed swords for just a moment, and the creature fell covered her mouth, gasping as Gandalf swayed on the bridge, but still held his stance.

"You cannot pass!" he cried as the balrog leaped on the bridge, whip whirling. "He cannot stand alone!" Aragorn cried and ran back to the bridge. "Elendil!" he shouted as he ran to his side. "I am with you, Gandalf!" "Gondor!" Boromir yelled as he too ran after him. Caran held out a hand to stop Frodo who had also attempted to run. She shook her head. Even Aragorn and Boromir would stand no chance against this foe.

But they had no chance to help as Gandalf cried aloud again and lifted his staff. The bridge cracking just at the Balrog's feet, the rock beneath it splitting and falling to the dark chasm. A cry escaped the balrog's lips as it fell to the darkness below.

Caran let out a sigh of relief, which turned into a cry of fear a moment later as a whip lashed up, wrapping around Gandalf's legs and pulling him to the edge. "Fly you fools!" he cried, and then vanished from sight. She could speak no words as he fell and Boromir and Aragorn ran like the wind to the rest of the fellowship lest a whip were to pull them into the darkness as well.

"Come! I will lead you now!" Aragorn called. "We must obey his last command. Follow me!"

And they did, running like crazy behind him, tears streaming down their faces as they escaped the mines and came to see the sunshine one more, one wizard short.


End file.
